


CBMAU - The Forgetful story Of The Van Dort Family

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: 15th Century, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Curses, Developing Relationship, Europe, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Historical, Historical Reenactment, Human/Monster Romance, Hybrids, Monsters, Origin Story, Romance, Seduction, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: In my AU, which tells the story of the Van Dort family after the Everglot family story, between werewolves and humans under a connected relationship to engage in the fishmonger business, but at night they are seductively enjoying around the dark forest for no reason. Oneshot, before the movie.
Relationships: William Edward Van Dort/Matilda Softleaf





	CBMAU - The Forgetful story Of The Van Dort Family

Once upon a time, after two previous stories “True Story About Expelled Monsters” and “A Specific Story Of The Everglot Family”. And on a separate exclusive solution to this story, which tells of a charitable, noblest fish merchants family called Van Dort (but the name it added instead of German, but apparently only called them by human villagers and forest monsters).  
One October day, in the middle of a semicircle nearby on a human peasant town in England/Europe, under a red-yellow colorful forest, all around in the woods was a magnificent house made of all parts of trees and swampy stones under the roof, but just lived anthropomorphic human-like wolves, and others know as werewolves, which they called frightened wise scientists. In particular, they are not really very scary or savages who eat meat from animals or people, but they are personally friendly and charitable creatures with all intent, but on the contrary, it is only the Van Dort family, even before they were banished from the wolf village further behind their house in the middle of the forest, their native inhabitants have since accused them of eating not just fresh animal meat, but only fish, which immediately appeared from a distance at the edge of the forest around the great ocean.  
The Van Dort family loves to eat as many fish as possible instead of family quality, whomever their father will constantly bring his caught fish in a basket from fishing in the ocean which he immediately learned for himself through his childhood, when he immediately refused to eat deer meat due to the persistence of his relatives, which they deliberately eat unpleasant food that leads to excess weight and organ damage, as told by his uncle from the Southeast when he was 7 years old, in this case, he was particularly fond of eating delicious fish due to his own desires and life as he himself wanted. Even his wife enjoyed this fish, and his mother-in-law, too, as she served for his position. The whole charitable family loved to taste sweet fish, But no more than their son did. That he is too shy to eat not so much half, but only small portions, which it turned out to be too fat to expend his slim weight. His name was William Edward Van Dort. He is a thin, long-bodied young wolf, he felt handsome and constantly awkward, at his age it is probably 18, he abominably stayed at home with his younger sister and his two brothers in a difficult position, which they once accompanied all the time going to the shore over the ocean for fishing with their father from his position, which gives William a little refreshment by listening to nature's scenic oceans, plants, and forests, instead of his mother's personality. The fact is that William really likes to be interested in nature, which he appreciates, knows how to smell flowers, despite the stench of fish, loves to collect dead butterflies on square-shaped cut trees, which themselves died from eating poisoned plants or flowers, and knows how to play the flute, made of wood so tenderly since his mother taught him when he was 6 years old, sitting quietly on a large oak tree in the woods, and silently playing to read notes in his head, and fortunately dissipated beautiful melodic music through the sphere forests and near the human settlement.  
But since then, in relation to the other desires he once dreamed of, he wanted to have one, the most beautiful girl, who had a seductive respect for the interest in nature and a talent for music, or he imagined it himself. More specifically, according to his decisions and new affairs, he wanted to be a fish merchant, who was given the best chance to buy his canned fish for buyers in a jar that will be able to hold on so tightly for several weeks or months. For which he did everything at once for his families.  
One day, on a glorious autumn day, William educationally began to walk around the woods with scattered leaves on the ground at the entrance to the village, which one of the monsters can not go here because of the agreement, At that moment, when he began to take away all the dried leaves for storage of his new collection, and then he suddenly found himself over the bushes near the houses of the suburbs, when human peasants always lived here, because it gave him great anxiety, quickly hid in the bushes until none of the people I will not notice him. That's why he knew that he was just a monster who could not meet humans, depending on listening to the deal that his father once told the news from three months ago.  
When he leaned his head on the top of the bush to look, it turned out that he was almost behind the yard of a small house, which is visible through the window moving human figures, which at times do something important in the house. It was there that someone came out of the door to the yard, realizing that it was a thin, red-haired, beautiful girl, her name was Matilda Softleaf - she had pretty eyes with long eyelashes, she always wore her golden-brown dress, which encouraged William for his enthusiastic feelings. But as for her age, probably 18 like him. She will only bring her basket of clothes to hang on a rope with two trees that are firmly attached to each other. But fortunately, when he testified that he had never seen such a beautiful girl on the edge of the forest, and not just in the woods, but it's just that it provides an agreement for William to solve his desires and dreams of having a new first girl who wanted to marry her. But he is meticulously worried if she sees his appearance with a full-bodied wolf fur, and a facial expression with sharp fangs on his mouth that it scares her. When he sneaked into the bush to avoid her so she wouldn't notice him. But he accidentally rustled the bush through his wagging tail. Instead, Matilda suddenly stares at the edge of the forest, where she stirs in the bush when she has finished hanging her clothes, she is silent, and slowly walks over the bush, which is practically moving, which makes William shudder with anxiety in uncertain situations. Desperately, Matilda saw him instantly through his yellow eyes and long ears above his upper head. Matilda was a calm, respectful and brave woman who was never afraid of wild animals and monsters in her life, she quietly told him to get out of the bush, and looked intently at William's face and eyes, in general, she did not panic at all, but just smiled at him tenderly and scratched his chin like petting a dog. William also smiled at her so sweetly, began to lick her cheek, which she still smiled with a reliable seduction, from now on the two new couples were united forever through spending time and days, walking around the woods for a sense of nature, talking so quietly about their home affairs, they mysteriously hide the secret so as not to tell their parents about their relationship from a distraction ban deal. And they did it together on a practical decision. Another day at the end of October, William led Matilda to a magnificent enchanted lake for love among the undried trees, which flew green-blue-purple-pink multicolored petals from twisted branches, but they honestly did not go to the lake, which is given too enchanted to get into trouble, what William insisted on her, which he knows best among the forests which are hidden here by magic. Immediately, he and she leaned both to enjoy a date on the evening autumn honeymoon, when after sunset, just around the lake flew only bright fireflies and beautiful blue-purple colorful butterflies, above them shone the radiance of the full moon, which gradually illuminated around the shaded forest. Once William wanted to talk to her about something important to reconcile the relationship, he pulled out of his bag a hand-twisted ring made of twigs, and on the top was a precious white gem, so it itself was illuminated by the bright moonlight, and finally proposed to her whether she would rather marry him. But Matilda replied that she agreed, but said with uncertainty, she doubted that it violated the rules of the agreement and disappointed her parents, whom they decided to guess about William that he was actually a monster. In another way, William advised her to distract people who would reveal their secret, but he demanded to disguise himself as a human benefactor, to give her a chance according to people who should not have noticed him depending on his face and body with furs. For this detail, Matilda apparently agreed to listen to his advice. Eventually William happily howled with triumph and relief at the far upper moon, he licked her cheeks, and she kissed his long mouth tenderly, so romantically and generously.  
By the end of autumn to winter, William and Matilda were already married in a human village, depending on William disguised as a human to follow his advice to hide from the peasants that they didn't have to notice his real face, the two couples reunited together in a new luxurious medium-sized house near the tent, to which William literally sells fish to buyers to enhance function on his business, After up to a couple of years, his wife gave birth to her most beautiful half-human half-werewolf son, John. William met his son for the first time out of charity, which is why he has not had a child in his life since he lived in a house with his family. But as a result of John having his nightly curse, which was glued from a part of his father's heart when he was born, no one will be able to cure them with any medical things to stop them at least, but here it is not worth it, which William insisted before doctors to leave his child alone without help. Because he had no rumors on how to fix it all from disaster.  
One evening, when John was six years old, he entered a night, dark street outside his house, when he heard his mother's call she let her son return home, but for now he did not want to hear her insistence. As he sped toward the Forbidden Forest, he looked most unexpectedly at the bright full moon near the shining stars in the black sky. He suddenly felt as his body began to change and grow so fast that it made him feel so painful. His wolf hair began to grow through his skin; his nails and teeth grow fast and in despair they become very sharp like a knife; his ears immediately became wolfish; and with unexpected and incomprehensible spectacles he certainly turned into a wolf-like monster, in general in his appearance he is quite similar to his father. Instead, his father approached him, insisting that he concentrate and control his thoughts from the extravagance that made him react so much harder, and at once John hopefully did everything he could to distract himself from the powerful curse that had befallen him uncontrollably, a beastly and wild monster which must have harmed innocent people. In this case, he quietly ran after his father back home in the full-bodied monster form to hide at a distance from the villagers that they would make them notice for what a giant wolf ran to their small village.  
A few years later, when John became an adult, he made a charitable decision to work in interviews to sell imported fish, thanks to his father's suggestions after his death, with concentrated respect he felt better at controlling his monster on the night of distraction from the reacted spell, he was destined to run away from his heir or his grandson around in a quiet forest and wisely feel when nature falls asleep and says something in a dream. As for his condition, his children and great-grandchildren also did the same at night in the full-bodied monster forms, and without consequences did not harm the peasants, well, at least a little, only to fearless people, if they kindly begin to anger them with unlimited hostility. And only to the day they are rightfully engaged in the fish trade business to increase the price of money to compare the line of his family tree depending on the marriage. Instead of selling fish, they did their best to build a small shop to sell canned fish in a jar, and finally built the greatest mansion of the Van Dort family in a single history. What did William achieve in this for the decision to get everything for the realization of his dreams as he himself deserved...  
Legend has it that one of the human peasants will find out about the Van Dort family when they hide their mysterious truth about the giant wolf at night for no reason. But no one will suspect where to risk it.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the third part of the previous two poetic stories "True Story About Expelled Monsters" and "A Specific Story Of The Everglot Family", but this is told separately about the fish merchants of the Van Dort families between werewolves and human relationships with a glued night curse to distract them through concentration and control. And according to another decision, they were engaged in a new fish trading business from the dreams of William Edward Van Dort, which he achieved in his life to lead to remain as a disguised man in the human village, which he himself wanted in every moment. I suspiciously wrote this tale about nouveau richer fishmongers in my Monsters AU version than in the penniless aristocrats which I frankly encountered so much more than I am confident.


End file.
